10 minutos
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: En solo diez minutos pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero en ese tiempo ¿que tanto puede llegar a cambiar un futuro? Advertencia: Yaoi


**Antes que nada debo advertirles que este fic contiene yaoi suave, para aquellos que no les guste pueden devolverse y buscar otro.**

**Advertencia****: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes, si me perteneciera ¿creen que dejaría que Kirino no participara en el Inazuma Japan de la temporada Galaxi?**

**Diez Minutos**

En solo diez minutos pueden llegar a pasar tantas cosas, puede que se trate de un suceso o acontecimiento alegre pero también se puede tratar de algo mucho mas doloroso, Minamisawa no se había detenido a pensar en ello en ningún momento de su vida, hasta que se vio envuelto en un giro inevitable del destino, que le obligo a perder todo aquello que mas quería en su vida.

Era una tarde como cualquiera en la ciudad Inazuma, Kurama y Minamisawa, se dirigían hacia sus respectivas casas, después de un largo día de estudio y entrenamiento, bueno solo por parte de Kurama, que debía seguir un riguroso entrenamiento para llegar al nivel de los jugadores del Holy Road, pero Minamisawa, que se había cambiado de instituto, ya había perdido contra el mismísimo Raimon, así que no tenia que entrenar, de hecho solo estaba allí porque le agradaba pasar tiempo con su querido amigo Kurama, ya que perfectamente pudo haberle dicho a alguno de sus mayordomos que lo llevara, en su bonito Ferrari Rojo, a su casa, que se encontraba justo en la misma calle que la de Shindou.

Pero había decidido que quería pasar tiempo con Kurama, debido a que desde que se había salido del Raimon no hablaba con ninguno de sus integrantes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que pensaba era un completo error.

Por eso ese día estaba con Kurama, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con el y para empezar podía acompañarlo a su casa e invitarle a quedarse en su mansión.

-Oye Minamisawa, ¿que hora es?- pregunto Kurama, Minamisawa reviso su costoso reloj y le respondió.

-Apenas las 5:50 p.m. ¿por que? ¿tienes prisa? si quieres podemos caminar mas rápido- respondió Minamisawa

-No, no es eso, es que pensé que tal vez era mas tarde, debo llegar a casa antes de las 6:00, pero creo que a mi madre no le molestara si llego un poco mas tarde

Minamisawa sonrió a veces Kurama podía llegar a ser muy inmaduro, se notaba que no tenia sentido de la puntualidad, esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de él, era diferente a lo que el conocía como correcto, era realmente lo opuesto a lo que al pelimorado le habían enseñado desde pequeño, por eso el estar con el, le agradaba tanto.

En ese momento se les acercaron por detrás dos jóvenes para se exactos un hombre y una mujer, de aspecto amenazante, los dos jugadores del Raimon se dieron cuenta de ello y trataron de alejarse. Primero se detuvieron con una simple escusa de querer amarrarse los zapatos, para dejarlos pasar pero no sirvio de nada, solo se hicieron los desentendidos y se distrajeron con un escaparate que había cerca, plan A fallido.

Segundo, trataron de caminar mas rápido pero ellos los seguían persiguiendo , terminaron corriendo y metiéndose en un callejón el mas alejado posible, pero no se dieron cuenta de que allí había alguien mas.

-Oye, tú, dame ese bonito reloj que llevas ahí -le dijo una voz grave, que daba un poco de miedo, los dos chicos se alteraron y trataron de salir de allí pero en ese momento llegaron los jóvenes de los que estaban tratando de escapar y los acorralaron.

Los tres les sonrieron de forma malévola y se les empezaron a acercar, pero a pesar de eso ni Minamisawa, y mucho menos Kurama se intimidaban, estaban dispuestos a entregar todo lo que les pidieran pero si les trataban de hacer daño no iban a permitir que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, lucharían a punta de patadas, puños y mordidas si era necesario.

-Me gustaría ese bonito reloj, me quedaría muy bien- murmuro la joven, se acerco, cogió violentamente a Minamisawa, le cogió la mano y en un solo segundo se lo quito.

-Revisen si traen algo mas- dijo la voz grave que al parecer era el líder, los otros dos obedecieron pero solo encontraron un celular Nokia realmente antiguo de Kurama ya que Minamisawa, gracias a no se que santo, había dejado su Iphone en su casa.

-No tienen nada mas- dijo esta vez el joven

-¿Nada mas? ¿ni dinero, ni joyas, nada?- los otros dos asaltantes negaron con la cabeza- Bien en ese caso vamos a divertirnos un poco con ellos, ¿no les parece?- asintieron enérgicamente.

El joven tomo a Kurama violentamente y comenzó acercarlo a el, mientras que la chica hacia exactamente lo mismo con Minamisawa, por primera vez en toda la vida de alguno de los dos estudiantes, sintieron pánico.

Lo que provoco que de los labios de Kurama saliera un grito tan fuerte, lo suficiente como para que lo oyeran en todo Japón. Los asaltantes se quedaron de piedra un segundo, pero después el joven le tapo la boca a Kurama y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Kurama mordió la mano de el, lo que provoco que este lanzara un grito de dolor y lo soltara, El peliazul aprovecho esto y empezó a gritar auxilio, pero mientras lo hacía el hombre de la voz grave se le acerco y con la determinación, de alguien que ya ha matado antes, le atravesó una navaja por todo el estomago a Kurama.

Por su parte Minamisawa había aprovechado la conmoción de la joven que lo tenia preso, se soltó, cogió el Nokia, rezo por que funcionara y llamo a la policía pidió auxilio en el preciso momento en el que Kurama lanzaba un gemido de dolor, se volteo y lo vio en el piso con las manos en el estomago, los asaltantes después de eso salieron corriendo, dejando a un Kurama sangrante y a Minamisawa al lado de este con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Kurama!, ¡Kurama!, por favor resiste, por favor no te vayas, por lo que mas quieras, quédate conmigo- suplicaba Minamisawa, estaba desesperado y eso se notaba en el timbre de su voz

-Baka, ¿Crees que me rendiría tan fácil?- Kurama le sonrió lo que provoco que el pelimorado le devolviera la sonrisa.

-Déjame ver tu herida- pregunto el pelimorado

Kurama asintió y quito su mano de su estomago, Minamisawa ahogo un grito, era peor de lo que imaginaba, el corte era bastante profundo y le atravesaba el estomago, su amigo estaba muy grave.

Paso un tiempo, no sabia exactamente cuanto, pero se habían quedado ahí esperando a la policía que por alguna razón no llegaba. Kurama no resistía mas, se estaba muriendo, Minamisawa sabia eso, pero no sabia que hacer por su amigo.

-Minamisawa, debimos haber ido el día de hoy en uno de tus coches, pero tu insististe en que debíamos ir a pie, a veces eres tan terco- susurraba Kurama con el poco aliento que le quedaba- Pero es eso lo que mas me gusta de ti, piensas las cosas a tu manera y haces lo que mas te parezca, por eso..- se quedo callado, no encontraba las palabras- Estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace un tiempo, se que te puede parecer raro pero es en serio, siempre haz sido para mi...

No pudo terminar la oración ya que Minamisawa al escuchar esa ortodoxa declaración de amor y al haberse visto correspondido era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Después de unos segundos se separaron, Kurama cada vez se ponía mas y mas pálido, lo que empezaba a alterar a Minamisawa ¿por que no había llegado todavía la policía o algún para médico?

-Mira Minamisawa, que bonito esta el cielo hoy, mira la luna esta tan brillante- Kurama estaba empezando a delirar por la falta de sangre- y hay tantas estrellas, mira que bonitas están las estrellas- De repente los ojos de Kurama dejaron de ver y se quedaron fijos en un solo lugar, para no volverlos a mover jamas.

-Yo también te amo, Kurama, por favor vuelve- susurro Minamisawa, dejando escapar una que otra lagrima, se prendió una luz de un poste no muy lejano y se fijo que algo al lado de él brillaba, era su bonito reloj de oro, con la conmoción que había provocado Kurama probablemente la muchacha lo hubiera soltado al huir, lo tomo y abrió los ojos de par en par, eran las 6:00 p.m.

¡Solo habían pasado diez minutos!


End file.
